


i knew from the moment I saw you (kiss me again)

by Symph_5683



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, no beta we die like purple tieflings, they're gay and in love your honnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symph_5683/pseuds/Symph_5683
Summary: Beau is determined for the date to happen tonight, even if her plans aren't working out
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	i knew from the moment I saw you (kiss me again)

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many first date drafts from the past few weeks and i wasn't gonna post any of them but then Ashley added a new song to her playlist for Yasha and I can't stop listening to it

Her plans didn’t work out the way they were supposed to, but Beau is nothing if not resourceful. “Yasha and I will take first watch,” she says above the noise from the Nein setting up camp.

“Are you sure?” Fjord asks, “I can function off of a short rest if something happens.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Beau’s voice is lighter than it usually is, with a newfound confidence.

“I know it’s not the tower,” Beau keeps her voice just loud enough for Yasha- and only to hear, “but if you still wanted to do a date I can throw something together.” 

Yasha smiles, “I’d love nothing more.”

Beau leaves the dome, the snow isn’t super heavy, and the sun hasn’t fully set yet. She pulls out an extra blanket and spreads it out in front of the dome, sets up torches around the border. She fills extra glasses with some of Veth’s flask. It’s not a romantic dinner by any sense, but it's here and now.

The rest of the Nein are asleep by the time she goes back to grab Yasha, the previous two days being harsh on them all. “Hey,” Beau beams and Yasha walks out with her.

“It’s not much-”

“I think it’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Beau says before she can stop herself, but she doesn’t bother trying to cover it up when she sees the way Yasha’s cheeks turn a light pink.

_ You are too _ , Yasha thinks.

They start off facing each other, sipping on their drinks from their glasses. “I’ve never really done this before,” Beau confesses.

“Me either,” Yasha smiles, “this is new to both of us.”

Beau laughs a little, “I guess it is.”

They talk for a while, each enjoying the other’s company. Beau talks about how she and the other kids in town would make mud-men in the rainy months. Yasha talks about the snowball fights she had as a child.

“Look,” Beau turns and leans against the dome’s side and points forward. The sun starts its descent and the sky lights up a mix of purples and pinks.

Yasha leans against the dome, right next to Beau, and when Beau leans her head on her shoulder, Yasha puts her head on top. They sit, say nothing, just watching the way the colors shift in the clouds.

“It’s gorgeous.” Beau breaks the silence, her voice is soft like the snowflakes drifting around their faces.

“You’re gorgeous,” Yasha turns and looks at Beau, stares at her lips, her heart pounding.

Beau looks back, glancing from Yasha’s lips to her eyes, before starting to lean in, waiting for Yasha to close the gap.

As soon as Yasha gets the chance, she crosses the distance, their lips finally meeting after all this time. It's soft, at first, both savoring the moment, before Yasha reaches her hand to the back of Beau’s head, pulls her in closer and it's like fireworks in her brain. Desire taking hold.

When Beau pulls away, it's only because she’s out of air. Her face is mere centimeters away from Yasha’s still, “I- I really liked that.”

“I did too,” Yasha kisses her again, this time brief, cups Beau’s face in her hand, lightly rubs her thumb over her lip.

“I could get used to this," Beau blushes.

“Don’t die and I’ll kiss you all you want.”

“That’s a pretty good deal.”

Yasha leans back on the dome and Beau follows. She grabs Beau’s hand and doesn’t let go. 

Beau readjusts, puts her head in Yasha’s lap and she can’t look away. She wants to memorize the way her lips part when she breathes, the way her face looks when she smiles, every part of her. 

“When did you know,” Yasha’s voice is barely audible, the snow dampening most noises around.

“There was something the moment we met, and everyday since, I fell harder and harder,” she reaches up and brushes a piece of hair from out in her eyes, “You?” she asks, almost like she’s scared to know the answer.

Yasha leans over Beau, her hair flowing down into Beau’s face. She stares into Beau’s eyes, trying to memorize the way her eyes shift in color, “the first time you talked to me I knew there was something special about you, I just wasn’t ready yet.”

“I wasn’t ready for someone like you then either,” _but now I want you here forever._

Yasha leans down to Beau further, kisses her again.

And again.

And again.


End file.
